


unpredictable

by lukeisababe



Series: one-shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, gunfire, gunshot wound, lockdown - Freeform, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's got detention over lunch when it happens. There's a loud bang that seems to be echoing through the entire school followed quickly by three more and the sound of people screaming and running. He stands up and scans the room quickly to see that the teacher supervising him and the three other guys have stood up as well, all of them looking worried. Michael feels his heart racing as he swallows loudly, listening to the panic that seems to be going on outside of the room. “What's going on?” He asks no one in particular. “What's that noise?” </p><p>or the one where 5 seconds of summer actually met while having detention together and a student brought a gun to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been on my mind for soooo long, you guys have no idead. Might be a bit triggering, I guess. Um, sorry for not posting anything in so long. Just haven't felt like writing and I've been so busy. But I've got a few ideas now so hopefully I'll have more up soon. Enjoy!

Michael's got detention over lunch when it happens. There's a loud bang that seems to be echoing through the entire school followed quickly by three more and the sound of people screaming and running. He stands up and scans the room quickly to see that the teacher supervising him and the three other guys have stood up as well, all of them looking worried. Michael feels his heart racing as he swallows loudly, listening to the panic that seems to be going on outside of the room. “What's going on?” He asks no one in particular. “What's that noise?”

 

“Stay in your seats, please.” The teacher instructs them as he walks over to the door. He takes a quick look outside before apparently deciding it looks safe enough and leaves the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

 

“What the fuck?! Did he just leave us here?” Michael hears from behind him and he turns around to see that it was Calum Hood, the school's start football captain, and scowls at him. “I'm out.” Calum continues and starts making his way towards the front of the room when there's suddenly more bangs heard in the distance followed by a loud alarm indicating that the school has gone into lockdown. Michael watches as Calum stops abruptly at the noise and then one of the other guy's rushes over to the door and locks it.

 

“Hey, you, help me push this in front of the door.” He asks Calum and Michael watches as they push the teacher's desk until it's blocking the door.

 

“What if the teacher comes back?” Michael asks and the guy who locked the door shakes his head as he sits down in the chair right in front of Michael.

 

“He would've found another classroom by now. It's not worth the risk leaving the door unlocked.” He replies and then it's silent for a minute before there's a loud bang again, this time closer to their classroom. “I think that's gunshots.”

 

“What? Why would anyone bring a gun to school?” Another voice chimes in and Michael turns to see a tall blonde standing next to his desk looking terrified as he tugs on his lip piercing. “Why would they shoot here?”

 

“It's like that school in America, isn't it? Two guys went crazy and shot a bunch of students and teachers before killing themselves.” Calum says and drags a hang through his dark locks before he sits down in the chair next to the guy he helped with the desk. Michael bites his lip and sits back down as he thinks about someone walking around just outside the door, killing people. There's two loud bangs then and Michael clenches his fist in fear.

 

The noise is loud, but it's hard to say where exactly it's coming from, but it doesn't sound like it's right outside the room they're locked into though. Not yet at least. Michael wishes their school didn't have all its classrooms on the second floor, otherwise they could've probably jumped out of the window and escaped. Now they were too high up. “We're gonna die.” He mumbles in panic. “There's no way out of here.”

 

“Don't say that, we just have to wait it out. It can't go on forever.” The guy in front of him tries to assure him as he sends a small smile Michael's way. “I'm Ashton.”

 

“Calum.” Calum says and Michael rolls his eyes, as if everyone didn't know that already. The star of the school. Michael hates him and his friends so much. He'd almost rather leave the room than stay here with Calum. Almost.

 

“I'm Luke.” The tall blonde says nervously as he finally moves to where the rest of them are and sits down as well. They've all ended up in the middle of the room around Michael's desk somehow. He guesses they all feel safer there, where they're not as close to the walls or the door.

 

“You're Michael, right?” Calum suddenly asks him and Michael scoffs. Of course he'd know that already, with how much shit he probably talks about him in the locker room with his friends.

 

“Yeah.” He grunts back in reply and sends the captain a glare.

 

“What the hell?! What's your problem, mate?” Calum exclaims and Michael only rolls his eyes in reply. “No tell me! What the fuck did I do?”

 

“You're denser than I thought if you can't figure that out yourself.” Michael snarls and Calum looks ready to pounce.

 

“Hey! Stop it. I don't know what you're problem is with each other, but I'm not going to die just because you start screaming at each other.” Ashton says harshly and Michael slumps down in his chair, mumbling a quiet 'sorry'.

 

“So...um...why were you all in detention?” Luke asks them a bit awkwardly, a small blush on his cheeks, and Michael stifles a chuckle behind his hand.

 

“Oh it was so annoying! So I'm just sitting there in the back of the classroom, bored out of my mind, because it was maths y'know? No one likes that.” Ashton starts and ignores Luke's quiet murmur of 'I do' before he continues. “And I'm a drummer, so I'm just drumming on the table, got a real nice beat going as well and the teacher tells me I was disturbing the class. Can you believe it?!” He finishes and Michael actually giggles out loud at the story.

 

“No, I can't believe you drumming loudly on the table would disturb the other student.” Michael replies sarcastically and Ashton blushes before he shoves his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain which he quickly covers up with a smile.

 

“Shut up, I'm awesome at drumming. What about you, Luke?” Ashton asks and Luke immediately blushes an even darker shade of red than before. Michael sits up a bit straighter in his seat. This should be interesting.

 

“Um..I got, uh...caught..bathroom..” He mumbles something quietly that none of them catches.

 

“What was that, Luke?” Calum asks with a wide smile, obviously having caught up on the fact that Luke was embarrassed.

 

“I uh, got caught. In the bathroom. With another boy.” Luke finishes quickly and Michael laughs loudly to cover up his confusion. He had no idea anyone else in school was out of the closet. Was Luke getting treated like Michael too?

 

“What were you doing exactly?” Ashton suddenly asks, leaning forward in his seat and staring at Luke curiously.

 

“Uh, y'know. Blowjob.” Luke practically spits out, face still completely red in shame and the rest of them laughs. Here's Luke looking like a blushing virgin mary telling them he got detention for blowing a guy in the school toilets.

 

“That's awesome, Luke. Really.” Michael says and hold his hand up for a high five which the blushing boy hesitantly returns. “What about you then, Captain? What did you do?”

 

“Got caught smoking on school ground.” Calum replies shortly and Michael snorts.

 

“Oh, watch out, we've got a bad boy over here.” He sneers sarcastically and Calum's head snaps up to send him a glare.

 

“What about you? What did you do then?” He asks and Michael feels himself tense up.

 

“I was late to first period.” He replies simply and Calum rolls his eyes. “What? I was.”

 

“I'm not surprised. You look like..” Calum trails off as he studies Michael up and down. “Someone that doesn't give a shit about school or anything else for that matter.”

 

Michael glares and refrains himself from jumping on the other boy and punching the smug smirk off his face. “Believe it or not, I like being in time and I've got straight A's. Don't be so fucking quick to judge someone based on what they look like. If we all did that, I'd think you were a decent guy. But we know that's not true.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? What have I ever done to you?” Calum asks and he looks genuinely confused but Michael doesn't buy his innocent act for one second.

 

“You know what I'm talking about. Just ask your team mates if you don't, but I'm sure they brag enough about it in the locker room.” Michael spits in anger, leaning forward slightly until Ashton grabs his shoulder and pulls him back again causing him to groan in pain as he shakes off the hand touching him. “Ow, fuck. Don't touch me.”

 

“I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?” Ashton asks him worriedly but Michael is looking at Calum who's staring at him with wide eyes, suddenly realizing what's wrong.

 

“It's you.” He breathes. “Michael, please, I didn't have anything to do with that! I didn't know who they were hurting. They were talking about it in the locker room, but they never mentioned your name. I never said anything about you.”

 

“Well, if you didn't agree with what they were saying and doing, then why didn't you try to stop it? _Every day_. Every day this year they've gone after me either before or after school. Telling me to just take the beatings like the faggot I am.” Michael spits and everyone else winces at his choice of word. “Because it's what I deserve, isn't it?”

 

“No Michael, it's not. Don't say that.” Luke says and moves towards him but Michael stands up abruptly and walks over to lean against wall next to the door, not really thinking too much about it. “Being gay doesn't define who you are. It's just, a part of you. If people can't accept that, they're not worth thinking about.”

 

“It's hard not to th-” Michael starts but is cut off by a loud bang and something grazing his arm. He stares down at his arm with wide eyes and then at the bullet hole in the wall right next to him, not believing how lucky he just was. But then he hears a whimper of pain and turns around quickly, only to be met by the sight of Calum clutching his stomach painfully, blood seeping through his fingers. “Oh my god.”

 

“I think..I think I was hit.” Calum says and then groans in pain. Ashton quickly shushes him but when it doesn't work he puts one hand behind Calum's head and the other one over his mouth.

 

Michael walks over to them quickly and shakes Luke's shoulder, who looks like he's in complete shock. He stares up at Michael with wide eyes and then back to Calum who's looking paler than he did just a minute ago.

 

“C'mon guys, help me lay him down on the floor.” Ashton whispers and instructs Michael and Luke to lift the bleeding boy while he himself keeps his hand pressed against Calum's mouth to muffle the sounds of his pain filled groans. They work quietly as the sound of gunshots drifts further away again and soon enough they have Calum laid down on the floor, his head resting in Ashton's lap while Luke has removed the hands from his stomach and replaced them with his own pressing down the shirt he'd been wearing to stop the bleeding.

 

“He needs help. We need to get him out of here.” Michael says and scrambles up on his legs, walking over to the door where he starts to push the teacher's desk away from it.

 

“Michael!” Ashton hisses. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

 

“I need to get him help. He's gonna die. I, we need help. Someone has to help him.” Michael replies shakily, running a hand down his face and only then realizing that he had Calum's blood on him. His stomach churns at that. “Ashton, lock and block the door behind me. I'll get us help.”

 

“Michael, no!” Ashton hisses again but Michael is already unlocking the door. “Michael don't leave, it's not safe! It will be over soon and Calum will be okay.”

 

“But what if he's not?” Michael replies and points to the bleeding boy who's struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

One of Calum's hands reaches up suddenly to rip away Ashton's hand covering his mouth. “Don't you...dare...leave.” He heaves out, having troubles getting the words out. “Why..do you think...I knew your name?”

 

“I don't know, how did you know my name?” Michael asks, voice wobbly as tears threatens to spill from his eyes. Sure, he's never liked Calum, but he doesn't want the boy to die.

 

“I've had...the biggest...fucking crush...on you since you moved here...last year.” Calum finishes and Michael is staring at him with wide eyes, not knowing if the bleeding boy is being sincere or taking the piss out of him to make him stay.

 

Michael opens his mouth to reply, to say something, when the door is suddenly being kicked open and he falls to the floor from the force of it. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” An all too familiar voice says and Michael turns around until he's on his back, staring up at Calum's team mate Dan who's already got a gun pointing at him.

 

“Danny?” Calum gasps out. “What are..you doing?”

 

“Sorry cap, didn't mean to hit you. I'm just cleaning up the rubbish from this school and it looks like I've found the jackpot here. I don't know how you guys haven't already gotten rid of this faggot. Unless you're all faggots as well.” Dan says and moves the gun until it's pointed at Luke who's looking almost as pale as Calum does.

 

Michael quickly scrambles up on his legs and stands in front of the other three boys, having the gun pointed at him again. “No. It's just me. I'm the only faggot here. They tried to kick me out of the room but I wouldn't let them.”

 

“Of course. You wouldn't want to leave when you had three innocent boys locked into a room with you to just stare at. You're disgusting.” Dan spits and Michael fights the urge to wipe it from his face. “I should've killed you a long time ago. But this way I could get rid of some other people just as sick in the head as you are.”

 

Dan cocks the gun just as there's loud footsteps running down the corridor and a loud voice demanding Dan to drop the gun. He smirks at Michael as he pulls the trigger and then holds his hands up in surrender, but the police are already firing their guns. Michael stumbles backwards, one hand clutching his chest as Ashton screams his name. It feels like he's falling in slow motion, when in fact it only takes him 5 seconds to land on the ground, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. He's aware of someone shouting his name, but it sounds muffled, like he's underwater. There's a heavy pressure on his chest but other than that he feels completely numb. The world turns black.

 

**< O>**

 

When Michael opens his eyes again everything is white and bright. Too bright. He closes his eyes again and drifts off.

 

The next time he opens his eyes, it's not as bright. He blinks a few times before everything seems to come into focus. The lightning of the room is dimmed and there's a loud beeping next to his bed and he realizes that he's probably in the hospital. He gasps as he remembers what happened, tries to sit up and go find the others. See if Calum's okay, if he's alive. But he falls back again as he feels a searing pain in his chest and he barely manages to contain a scream as the machines next to him starts beeping irregularly. It must be enough to alert someone as two nurses suddenly burst into the room and grabs his shoulders, forcing him to lay still.

 

“You're okay Michael, it's just the pain meds wearing off. We're going to give you some more now, but you need to calm down.” One of them says kindly and Michael tries to, but then he remembers Calum and that he was shot and he wonders if he's in as much pain as Michael is. “Michael, if you don't calm down, we're going to have to sedate you.”

 

“C-calum? A-are they okay? Luke a-and Ashton?” He asks but the nurses won't tell him and he fears the worst. “No, let me go! I need to see them! I need...to...” He trails off, suddenly feeling sluggish as the nurses finally let go of him and leaves the room as he drifts off once again.

 

¨¨

 

“ _Michael? Mikey?_ Can you hear me?” Michael groans as he comes around again, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his mum's face hovering above him. “Oh baby, thank god. I'm so glad you're okay.” She cries and Michael whines in pain as she tries to hug him, quickly backing off when she hears his noise of discomfort. “I thought I'd lost you.”

 

“C-can't-” He croaks and then coughs, his throat dry from not being used for who knows how long. His mum immediately reaches for a glass of water with a straw in it from the small table next to his bed and holds it up to his lips, letting him drink as much as he can. When he's almost finished the entire glass, she removes it. “Can't get rid of me that easily.” He continues his joke and his mum chuckles through her tears.

 

“I heard you were being a hero again. Saving those other boys. I'm so proud of you, Mike.” His mum replies and Michael gasps as he remembers them. Remembers Calum bleeding out on the floor.

 

“A-are they okay? Calum..is he, is he alive?” He asks tentatively, not ready for the answer if it's not good news.

 

“They're all okay baby, thanks to you. You're all going to be okay.” His mum says and Michael sighs in relief. “They've been here, visiting you a few times. Calum couldn't come until yesterday when he was discarded. But he came as soon as he could. They've all been praying for you and look, they all left you a little something.” He turns his head to where his mum is pointing and is met with two teddy bears and a balloon along with a few cards, all saying 'get well soon'.

 

He smiles at that. He didn't think any of them would really care about him once all of this was over. And maybe they won't, but he's still glad they took the time to visit him. “That was nice of them. How long was I out for?”

 

“Almost two weeks, sweetheart. The doctors weren't sure..” His mum trails off and clears her throat. “But you're awake now and it's all going to be okay.”

 

Michael opens his mouth to reply when there's a quiet knock on the door. His mum stands up to check who it is and once she seems to know who it is, she opens the door wider and Michael stares with wide eyes as Calum, Luke and Ashton all stumbles into the room. “I'll wait outside.” His mum says and it's quiet until they hear the click of the door being shut.

 

“H-how are you?” Ashton asks as he steps closer to Michael's bed, stopping when he reaches the middle of it.

 

“I'm okay. Probably drugged up right now. How are you? Are you all okay?” Michael asks back quickly, causing the other boys to chuckle. “What?”

 

“Shut up, Mike. You basically saved us all.” Luke replies and Michael likes the way the nickname rolls off of his tongue. “Me especially. The police, they said that if you hadn't stepped up, I would've probably been shot in the head and dead right now so..thank you.”

 

“Y-you're welcome. I couldn't, not do anything. It was me he hated.” Michael replies and casts his eyes downward until all he can see is the thin sheet he's got on top of him, barely thick enough to keep him warm.

 

“He hated all of us. You were just the only one he knew who wasn't straight for sure. You, you stood up for us all in there when you said you were the only one and that we had tried to kick you out.” Calum interjects and only a few seconds later, Michael feels a warm hand grasp his own. He follows the tan arm up until he's looking into Calum's deep brown eyes. “Thank you for saving us.”

 

Michael smiles slightly before he suddenly remembers that Calum was shot as well. “Calum!” He gasps. “Sit down for god's sake. You were just shot. Are you okay? Were you really released or did you lie to my mum?”

 

Calum chuckles and rolls his eyes, but sits down on the chair next to the bed anyway, not once letting go of Michael's hand. “Yes, I was really released. While you were here sleeping for two long weeks, I had to have surgery and recover and walk around with these dumbasses holding me up because my legs were too weak.”

 

“Hey, don't call us that! We helped you take a piss!” Ashton says quickly and Michael chuckles at the interaction.

 

“I'm glad it was you guys I went through this with.” Michael says quietly and the atmosphere of the room changes.

 

“Me too.” Luke says and scratches the back of his head. “By the way, can you not tell anyone why I got detention? I don't want my parents to know.”

 

“Seriously Luke?” Ashton deadpans and sends a look to Calum that Michael can't read before he pulls the rambling blonde out of the room, assuring him that they won't tell anyone. Once it's just Michael and Calum in the room, the football captain clears his throat and Michael turns his attention back to him.

 

“Um, Michael, I just...Okay, so I know you know what I said in that classroom after I was shot. About me having a crush on you..” Calum trails off and Michael's heart sinks because he's sure this is the part where Calum tells him it was all to keep him from leaving. “And well, I was just wondering, if y'know, you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”

 

Michael's eyes widen immediately. “Wait...seriously? You weren't just saying that to make me stay in the room?”

 

“No, well, a little. It was all true, but I was hoping it would work.” Calum admits and shrugs his shoulders. “So will you?”

 

“I..well, yeah. Yes, I'll go out with you.” Michael finally replies, a small blush gracing his cheeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always nice, but not a must ;) 
> 
> There might be a part 2 of this if people want it. That one would happen when they're already famous, but you'd get a bit of a backstory on how they handled this event and something else would happen as well because I love dramatics.


End file.
